Soccer Punk
by SarahAnacleto
Summary: In this story I was inspired my the song Sk8er Boy by Avril Lavigne. Caroline has been a ballet dancer since she was 5 years old. Meanwhile Klaus was some bad ass soccer player who has some assumptions made about him and the rest of the team. This is a story about how these two met and how they will fight expectations to finally be happy.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story I was inspired my the song **_**Sk8er Boy**_** by Avril Lavigne. Caroline has been a ballet dancer since she was 5 years old. Meanwhile Klaus was some bad ass soccer player who has some assumptions made about him and the rest of the team. This is a story about how these two met and how they will fight expectations to finally be happy. The characters come from the television show **_**The Vampire Diaries **_**but the story is my own creation... Enjoy 3**

* * *

**Story starts at Caroline's house.**

"Come on Caroline, I have to get to work. You're going to be late for ballet" My mom screams out to me as I riche to get my bag ready.

"Okay mom I'm coming!" I yell out as I shove my ballet shoes into the bag filled with other ballet equipment.

"Caroline?"

"Okay, okay" I say as I came runner down the stairs. "I'm sorry, let's go."

"Finally, Caroline you now I have to get to the station for work." My mom is chief of police and sometimes she can become impatient. Especially about being late.

"Well I'm here so let's go."

**At the ballet studio.**

As I walk into the studio I become excited to hang out with my friends.

"Hey Caroline." Bonnie says as she runs up to me for a hug.

"Hey, where's Elena?"

"With Damon. I don't know why she's with him. He's way out of her league."

"Yeah totally." I say with a disgusted face. Damon was a part of this soccer team in Mystic Falls which was filled with jerks like him. They were all ignorant assholes that took advantage of girls like Elena and I. The three of us didn't know many people on the team but Damon was proof enough to me, Bonnie and pretty much the rest of the town.

At that moment Elena walks in. "Hey guys, sorry I'm busy I got caught up with something."

"Yeah sure caught up with 'something' more like someone." Bonnie says critically like she was trying to make a point.

"Yes I was with Damon. Is that such a bad thing?" Elena replies.

I cut into the conversation. "Um yeah, Elena he's just like every other guy on that team. He's a jerk and you deserve better."

Elena hangs her head down. "He only acts like that around other people because he knows that people like you guys would judge him."

"Now you're defending him?" I scream out. "I thought we were your friends."

"We are but don't blame me for this fight because you judge him when you don't really know who he is!" She screams out.

"We'll I don't want to." I reply. Elena turns away from us and starts walking away.

"Geez Care that was a bit harsh." Bonnie says to me.

"Well don't you agree?" I ask.

"Yeah but Caroline she is our friend. We have to be there for her no matter what."

"Alright, alright. We'll go get some lunch after ballet class. The three of us, on me."

"I'll go tell Elena. Try to get her to come." Bonnie says then walks away. Wow what a crazy day and it's only 9am. I wonder what else today has to offer.

**After ballet class.**

"So where do you guys want to eat?" I ask Bonnie and Elena.

"How about that small coffee shop by the school? I love it there and everything tastes so good." Elena replies.

"That sounds awesome." Bonnie says.

"Sounds good." I say as we open the front doors of the studio and make our way out.

**At the coffee shop.**

It was a really cute coffee shop. We always came here but mostly when someone was upset. It helped us talk it out instead of yell. There were loveseats and individual ones all with a small table for those doing homework or something.

We all just finished ordering and I payed seeing that I started this whole fight.

"Thanks Care." Both Elena and Bonnie say once I hand them their coffee.

"No problem and Elena I'm sorry I went off on you like that." I apologize for my rude words. Even though I still believed Damon was a bad guy I knew that Elena could take care of herself. She was strong and she helped me through a lot.

"It's alright Caroline. I forgive you, but you guys should know I can take care of myself."

"Okay." Bonnie says.

"Okay." I repeat after her.

"So next topic. Caroline, how's Tyler?" Bonnie asks while giving me a wink to go along with it.

"How am I supposed to know? I barely talk to him." I say with a hint of rudeness. Although Tyler was cute and we talked a bit he wasn't really my type.

Tyler volunteered at the ballet studio ones in a while to play the piano during class. He was extremely sweet and kind but not really what I was looking for.

"Come on Caroline you two were meant for each other." Bonnie mentions.

"He's sweet but not really my type."

"Oh really, cause here he comes."

Tyler comes up to us and says. "Hey Caroline what's up?"

"We're just getting a coffee. So if you have something else to do don't let me hold you back."

"Nope I got nowhere to go. You mind it I sit with you guys?"

"Well I'm just about to leave. Sorry guys I have to go." I say to the girls.

"Alright Caroline. We'll see you tomorrow." Elena says and I walk out with my head high trying desperately not to make eye contact with Tyler.

Geez what a day I wonder what else this crazy day has to offer me.

* * *

**Seems that Tyler is going to be a bit of a problem :/ But at least we know that Caroline's friends will always be there for her. Right? Guess we'll find out as time goes on. That was part 1 of **_**Soccer Punk**_** I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you want to come of this story. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on **_**Soccer Punk**_** we can see the weird friendship that Caroline, Bonnie and Elena have. And that Tyler can been seen as some kind of a problem when it comes to Caroline's love life. So now it continues. The characters come from the television show **_**The Vampire Diaries **_**but the story is my own creation... Enjoy 3**

* * *

**Caroline just stormed out of the coffee shop after a weird encounter with Tyler.**

Gosh what else could go wrong today? I then walk toward the soccer field where soccer practice is taken place. I see Damon playing with his buddy Alaric and of course the rest of the team. They're all so rude and ignorant. I don't know what Elena sees in Damon but I hope she snaps out of it fast. I would rather her have chosen his brother Stefan but then I would be like Bonnie. How she's always telling me to date Tyler. At least I won't make the same mistake as her when choosing a guy.

All of the sudden I black out and I feel this aching pain on my head. What happened? Ouch, my head really hurts.

"Hello, hello? Are you alright?" I hear a voice talking to me.

"Dude is she okay? That's my girlfriends best friend." Oh no, is that Damon? Caroline what did you go and do?

I slowly open my eyes to see a man with the lightest blue eyes and light brown hair. I notice these small features before I realize who it is.

"Are you alright?" The man says.

"Get away from me." I say and soon realize that the one that helped me was Klaus. The worst of them all. I swing my arm in attempt to get him to stop touching me. But it doesn't work he started supporting my head for me to sit up. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure love? You got hit pretty hard, I'm extremely sorry about that."

"Can you let go of me?" I repeat but louder. He lets go but gives me a worried look. "I don't need your help and don't ever call me love."

"Alright, alright. I was just trying to help."

"Well don't." I get up and start walking away.

"Wait, hold up." He runs up to meet beside me. "I am so sorry. I was playing with the guys and I hit the ball way too hard. Next thing I knew it hit you in the head. Please let me take you to the doctor to check that out."

"Umm no. Goodbye" I reply rudely. Why can't he just leave me alone?

"No way, you are not getting rid of me that easily. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I'm fine, I just really need a nap." My eyes start to close on me. I feel faint and I fall.

"No, no, no, Caroline!" He catches me and carries me to his car.

Oh god Caroline you really did it this time. Why couldn't you have paid attention? Now you are in the passenger seat of Klaus's car headed to the hospital. Great job. I say sarcastically to myself.

"Love, are you awake?"

"Yes and stop calling me that."

"Please do not fall asleep. We're almost there."

"Alright, alright. Thank you by the way." Oh my god did I just say that? I'm becoming delusional.

"Just doing my part seeing that I am the one that hit you."

"Right, well just so you know I could have easily gotten one of my friends to drive me. They were in the cafe across the street."

"Okay but you could have been hit by a car while trying to cross that street."

"I can take care of myself." I reply rudely and cross my arms in annoyance.

"Wow you need to chill out." He says almost like he's getting angry.

"And you need to mind your own business!" I yell out.

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor here." He yells back at me. "Listen I have already apologized for my part more than I would have for anyone else but you understand this I will not have you be ungrateful and whiny while I try to help you. I will turn this car around and have your 'boyfriend' Tyler, bring you to the hospital. You got that!"

My head starts hurting again. Shit all this yelling is driving me nuts.

I reply with a soft and touching voice. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just don't like you all that much but since you're helping me I will put that aside. Oh and Tyler is not my boyfriend. K."

"Well I heard you guys really hit it off when he started wearing a tutu." He says like he's dying to laugh and he finally does.

"For your information ballet is a beautiful dance that I've been taking since I was 5. Second the men in the class do not wear tutus, no man does. Thirdly he does not dance ballet, he volunteers as a piano player." Wow did I really just defend Tyler? Well technically I defended every guy that danced. Klaus deserved it he shouldn't have made assumptions.

"It seems that I've been apologizing a lot today." He lets out a giggle. I start to laugh with him. "We're here, Caroline."

We make our way into the hospital and find the doctor, Meredith Fell.

"Hello Dr. Fell is seemed to have hit my head pretty hard." I explain.

"That's not true. I was playing soccer with a couple of buddies and I kicked the ball way to hard and hit her in the head. She started to feel dizzy and she almost fainted. I thought it would be better to bring her here." Klaus clarifies.

"Well just wait in that room and I will be with you in a second." Meredith says.

"Alright." I confirm I then turn to Klaus, "you can go now. I'm at the hospital like you suggested.

"No way, I am not leaving you."

"Why? Why can you not just leave me alone?" I ask him.

"Why do you want me to leave so badly?" He questions me with a curious look on his face.

"Because..." I couldn't get it out of me but then I finally did. "Because you're you and you don't care about anyone."

"Why do you think that?"

"Are you joking? That entire soccer team is filled with jerks like you."

"Now who's making assumptions?" I cross my arms in anger once again and I look at him. "Come on pouty, time for the doctor to give you a check up."

We were waiting for the doctor for only a while. Klaus is sitting next to me on the check up bed. He is squeezing my hand so hard I swear it is going to break.

"Umm Klaus you're hurting me." I mention.

"Oh, sorry" He let go of my hand and just continued to sit.

"You never did answer my question. Why are you still here? I'm in the doctor's hands now, I'll be okay."

"Well I have nothing better to do so you're stuck with me."

"I thought you were in the middle of soccer practice when you hit me."

"Yeah so?"

"Klaus?"

"Alright, alright. I'm worried about you, I'm here to make sure you are okay."

At that moment Dr. Fell walked in and checked me over. She did some memory tests and gave me something to help with the headache.

Klaus drives me home and walks me up to my front door. "Caroline, I know it might not feel like it now but I believe today happened for a reason." He reaches for my shoulder, brushes his hand down my arm to take my hand. He brings it up to kiss face and kisses it then puts it down and continues, "Goodnight Caroline. I hope you sleep well."

Shit.

* * *

**Seems like Caroline is getting a bit confused on what is going on between her and Klaus. I hope you guys approve of that crazy encounter. I try my best :) I'm beginning chapter 3 now and I should be done in a few days. Leave reviews on what you think should happen next to give me some ideas. See you guys next time and thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap! I've been getting awesome reviews so far and I'm honestly so excited to show you guys more of what I have to offer. Last time on Soccer Punk we saw Caroline and Klaus getting close. We start to see some conflict rising and things start to get confusing for Caroline. So now it continues. The characters come from the television show The Vampire Diaries but the story is my own creation... Enjoy 3**

* * *

**Caroline just entered her house after the trip at the hospital.**

No, no, no. Shit. This could not be happening. I stand near the door telling myself.

"Caroline? Is that you?" Mom calls out from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom it's me." I yell back.

She walks towards the entrance of the house. "Caroline are you okay? You look pale. So did you see Tyler?" She asks.

"Yes mom. Why?" I say as if I just want the topic to leave the room.

"Well I was hoping he was the reason why you seem so nervous."

"No, now can you leave me alone?" I say with a soft voice but I honestly just want her to leave me alone.

"Oh, well dinner is ready. I made spaghetti for you."

"Thanks mom." A warm smile appears in my face and I give her a hug. She can be in my business a lot but she enters with a loving heart.

We sit at the table and start to eat. "Hey Caroline, where were you all day?" She asks.

"Umm well I went to ballet, then I went to the cafe by the school with the girls."

"Oh yeah, when did you see Tyler?"

"He came into the cafe just as I was leaving."

"That's all? How long were you there?"

"I was there for about an hour but as I was walking home by myself I was hit in the head."

"Caroline! Are you okay?"

"Yeah of course but I did black out when it happened. The guy that hit me with the soccer ball end up driving me to the hospital."

"The hospital? Wait Caroline, who was this boy?" She asks and I'm almost afraid to answer.

"A guy on the Mystic Falls soccer team. Klaus Mikaelson." I say with my face turned away from her waiting to be yelled at.

"Klaus Mikaelson?! Caroline you know the boys on that team are bad kids. Especially Klaus Mikaelson, his reputation is horrible. He's gotten into so many fights and he steals. Caroline I don't want you any where near that boy."

"Alright, alright mom. He just accidentally kicked the ball too hard and it hit my head. He was kind enough to take me to the hospital and bring me home. Don't worry; I won't ever speak to him again.

"Good."

"Okay."

With that we finished our dinner in silence.

I went upstairs to my room just sitting and thinking on what to do next. I just lay on my bed thinking over and over on what exactly happened today. Why did mom freak out so suddenly? I mean I knew his past but he was so kind to me when I got hurt. I do not know what to make of today to be honest. Oh Caroline, your brain is taking flips upside down, left to right. What are you going to do?

The phone starts ringing. "Hello?" I answer but no respond "Hello?" Then the call ended but I did not hang up.

Could I be anymore confused but this is no longer just about my feelings. It's about my friends, my mom and about who he is as a person. With all of this I still could not remove that phone call from the back of my mine. Who could that have been? The answer haunts me but it shall wait another day.

It was Sunday morning and I wake up feeling different. Feeling free. I wanted to dance so I planned to do exactly that. I got ready and got my ballet equipment ready once again like how I did the day before but today wasn't a class. I just wanted to practice for a bit.

So I call out to my mom as I'm leaving the door. "Hey mom I'm going to the studio. I'll see you later."

"Alright," she replied, "just be careful. We don't want another incident that sends you to the hospital."

"I love you too mom." I kissed her on the cheek and I went on my way. I was walking there to save myself a few extra bucks from the bus fare.

"Caroline." I hear a voice come from behind me. I turn around to see Elena.

"Hey Elena, what's up?" I respond.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Just to the studio to practice. Want to come."

"Sure."

**After long hours practicing me and Elena decided to take a break and just sit down and talk.**

"So Damon told me something interesting yesterday night." She started the conversation.

"Oh yeah. What?" I responded.

"Only that you got hit in the head and had to be taken to the hospital!" She freaks out. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Well Klaus had already taken me and by the time the day was over I was feeling fine."

"Yeah Damon told me about that too. How he accidently hit you so he took you to the hospital."

"Yup that is exactly what happened. Damon was actually worried for me when I blacked out. He's actually not as bad as everyone says he is." I say honestly.

"I told you. How about your thoughts of Klaus?" She asks curiously.

"He's nice. I never would have thought he would be the type to ask so many times for forgiveness."

"Would you ever consider? I don't know. Maybe dating him?" All of the sudden I find myself choking purely on air.

"Wow, wow, wow girl hold your horses. I barely know him and with his record I don't think so."

"Well I don't like the whole you and Tyler thing. To be honest it's sickening. I mean you are full of life and joy yet he's so dull and depressing to be around. Yuck." She sticks out her tongue to the side and makes the funniest face I have ever seen.

"Finally, someone agrees with me." I almost start jumping for joy. "It is so annoying having everyone say oh aren't you dating Tyler and you guys would be so cute together. It drives me nuts!"

"Which is why I block out all the comments about me and Stefan. Like really, Stefan? He's just too innocent and boring. I like Damon, he challenges me but he's still loving. Being with him just consumes me."

"I never knew you felt that way about him." I come to the sudden realization.

"Well yeah. If I didn't feel that why I wouldn't be with him."

"That's what I want in a relationship. What you and Damon have."

"Then go and get it." Elena says then reaches out for the hug. "By the way, don't let anyone tell you what to do or who you should be with because they don't know who you are and how you feel."

"Thank you Elena."

"No problem, let's get going?" she asks.

"Sure." We get up and leave the ballet studio for the day.

* * *

**Looks like you guys are going to have to wait a while till the next confrontation with Klaus and Caroline. But do not worry I will schedule it soon enough. I thought you guys would like how the people close to Caroline react with this sudden occurrence. Thank you all for reading and all the amazing reviews. Keep writing them and I will keep posting a new chapter every day if possible. Thank you so much for the support and I will write again soon.**

**P.S.**

**Who do you think was on the phone?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shit sorry about that guys I meant to post this one :/ Well you wanted more Klaroline so here you go. Last time on Soccer Punk we can see how Caroline's mother disapproves of Klaus but when she gets together with Elena she realizes that some people are not as bad as they seem. So now it continues. The characters come from the television show The Vampire Diaries but the story is my own creation... Enjoy 3**

Elena and I walk out of the ballet studio wondering what to do next.

"Hey I have an idea." She says excitedly.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"Let's go down to the field. Try out playing soccer, see what all the fuss is about."

"Um I don't know Elena."

"Please, please, please. Come on it will be fun!"

"Okay fine." I reply and roll my eyes at her.

Elena picks up her phone and starts dialing. "Hey babe. Can you meet me and the soccer field?" There was a short pause for the person on the other side to answer. Then she continues, "Yay! Oh and bring him with you. I'll see you there."

"Elena," I say. "What the hell was that?"

"A surprise. Come on." She smirks then grabs my hand and we start running.

We make it to the field then I realized. "Wait Elena, I don't have my running shoes.

"Or do you? Damon, come out come out wherever you are." Elena yells out. Damon comes out of his car and runs up to us.

"My lady." He bows down as he passes me my running shoes.

"You broke into my house?" I say with shock.

"No," Damon says, "he did."

Damon waved his hands in the direction of where his car is. Oh no, this is not good. Klaus emerges from the passenger seat of Damon's car and meets to where we're standing.

"Hello Caroline," he says with a soft calming voice that sends shivers through my body. "Nice to see you again."

"Hi," I respond, "um Elena may I speak with you for a moment." I grab her hand and drag her away from the guys.

"What?" She asks.

"Are you crazy!" I yelled but in a whispered voice.

"Again I ask, what?"

"My mother is already furious with me for what happened yesterday. Get him outta here."

"No," she responds and crosses her arms like she's disappointed with me.

"Alright then I'm leaving."

"Oh no you don't." She clings onto my arm and drags herself as I keep walking on.

"Elena what's going on?" Damon asks.

"She wants to leave," she responds.

"No you can't go. Come on he just wants to hang out."

"Just hang out?" I respond.

"Yes."

"Alright I'll stay but if he ever breaks into my house again I'm not speaking to him."

"I'm sure that's understandable." He gives me a warm smile.

I walk up to Klaus, "Hey sorry about that."

"No problem how is your head?" He puts his right hand on the left side of my face and used his thumb to touch my forehead. I look into his eyes struggling to find my words.

"Caroline?" I hear Elena but it sounds like she's in the far distance. "Caroline!" I hear her more clearly now.

"Yeah," I continue to look at Klaus.

Klaus responds for her, "I asked you if your head was alright." Then he puts his hand down.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay. I slept well and still was able to practice some ballet this morning."

"You guys up for some soccer?" Damon yells out loud.

"Hell yeah!" Elena yells back.

"So what are the teams?" Klaus asks.

"Well the obvious," Elena starts. "Damon and I on one team than you and Caroline on the other."

"Alight," I respond.

The boys mostly cover the goal but all of us are on the field. Let's face it, they were going easy on us. Elena got the ball passed me and went closer and closer to the net. Klaus got into net to try to protect the ball. She shot and got it in.

"Yes! Baby I got it in!" She yells towards Damon's direction. He ran up to her and kissed her with a peck.

"Well I say this deserves a celebration." Klaus smiles and starts laughing.

"Hey Elena, cafe?" I ask Elena.

"Yummy, yes please." Elena responds.

We cross the street and go inside.

"What do you guys want? My treat." Klaus declares.

"No way man," Damon protests. "I always pay for my woman. What do you want?"

"Just an ice coffee please." Elena responds.

"That sounds good. I'm going to buy one too." I agree.

"Nope, I'm going to buy for you." Klaus says.

"No that's alright Klaus. I can pay myself."

Klaus answers, "I insist." I give him a warm smile, which he gives back.

While the boys go to pay Elena and I sit down.

"So what do you think?" she asks excitedly.

"Of what?" I ask but I know what she's talking about.

"Klaus. What do you think?"

"Elena, you said we were just going to hang out."

"No Damon said that, but I am trying to hook you up."

"Elena."

"Caroline," she answers back. "I know you're into him so just give him a chance."

"Alight, fine."

Damon and Klaus come back. "Here you go Caroline." Klaus sits beside me then hands me my drink.

"Um baby, I want to go back home. Can you drive me?" Elena asks Damon.

Damon then asks Klaus. "Do you need a ride back?"

"No it's alright mate I can walk." Klaus responds.

"That's a yes then, come on Elena." Damon takes Elena by the hand and they both wave goodbye then walk out.

Elena what have you done!

**OMG looks like someone is finally going on a date ;) Haha hope you guys enjoyed that little manipulation. I wanted the soccer game to be longer but a lot of you have been asking for more alone time between Klaus and Caroline. Keep in touch with Soccer Punk because I think some of you will like the new chapter. Thank you for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time on Soccer Punk Elena and Caroline hang out they run into Damon and surprisingly Klaus. When Elena and Damon leave upon Elena's request Caroline gets stuck with Klaus. So now it continues. The characters come from the television show The Vampire Diaries but the story is my own creation... Enjoy 3**

"I can't believe they just left us alone." I accidently say out loud.

Klaus responds, "Believe me I had no idea they were going to ditch."

"No, no, no. I just meant it caught me off guard."

"Caroline, what is your intention of me?"

"All I know is your past." I admit, "and I'm not sure I want to know more."

"Why?" he asks me but I do not know the answer. I pick up my iced coffee and just continue drinking it. While I try to figure out an answer but nothing comes to mind. He tries to take my hand but I pull away. "Why?" He asks again.

"I don't know." I hold my head in my hands.

"Come, let's go for a walk." He takes my hand and leads me outside. He walks backwards still in front of me. "Come on get to know me."

"Klaus."

"Come on, I dare you."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"I don't know," he mocks me, "maybe it's because I want you to see the real me."

"But why me?"

"Why are you so insistent of us being strangers?"

"Because I do not need someone else hurting me." I let out and we both stop walking. "I don't need another person leaving.

My head hangs down in shame as I had just exposed what kind of person I was.

"Hey," he holds my head in his hands, "don't do that to yourself. I would never, ever think of hurting you. Not in any way possible."

His face gets closer and closer to mine. Then closer and closer till his forehead is on mine. Slowly he leans in for a kiss but I step back.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"No Klaus. It's not you, it's just everyone around me tells me these things about you and I really don't know what to believe. I'm scared that you are just acting like this to me then get into a fight the next second. I don't want to be played a fool."

"You are not a fool. You are the most amazing person I have ever met Caroline. I promise you, you have seen the real me. Everything that I have done there is a reason behind it. Not one that it should justify all my actions but it's all I got." I take a deep breath ready to hear what he might say for himself.

He continues, "My mother cut me out as a child. It was like I wasn't part of the family to her because she had an affair and my father became furious with her. For that he never saw me as a son. He would always push me around and abuse me throughout my childhood. Both of my parents hated me and saw me as a disgrace. When I turned 12 I became reckless and unstable. I was picking on other kids who were younger than me and got into a bunch of fights. Just so my parents could pay attention to me in some type of way. I stole stupid things for fun, just because it was something better to do then go back home. Then when I turned 16 my siblings made me realize how important family was not for my parents but for them. My siblings and I agreed to always be there for each other and it has helped me get through this past year."

"Oh Klaus," I wrap my arms around him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry, I judged so quickly and didn't even give you a chance to explain."

He puts his hands on my shoulders as he pushes away and looks deep into my eyes. "It's alright. Most people would not even talk to me but you did. That was all I needed to know that I was being given a fresh start."

"But I didn't give you a fresh start. I judged you from day one without realizing who you were or the reasoning for your past. I'm so sorry."

Klaus put his hands down and says, "I forgive you but how about you?"

"What about me?" I respond quickly.

"Well you said that you don't need another person leaving. Who left you to leave you so scared of getting to know someone new."

"My dad," I admit, "he admitted to my mother and I that he was a homosexual. After that I never really saw or spoke to him again. He just left and didn't hear what we had to say."

"Well Caroline I can tell you this much. I will never leave you in the dust and I am definitely not gay." We both start laughing. "How about we promise each other something?"

"Oh yeah, what?"

"That we will always be there for each other. Whether we need protection, or just some friendly advice we will always meet each other halfway. Deal?" he puts his hand out for a handshake but instead I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Deal." I repeat and we both smile.

"So what do you want to do next?" he asks me as if I had any idea.

"Don't look at me. Aren't you the guy? You're supposed to choose the date then show me a good time."

"So this is a date now?"

"Depends, on what you planned for us to do next."

"Well love, how about we go and play some foosball? At the Mystic Grill?" The Mystic Grill was an awesome place to eat and just hang out. Elena, Bonnie and I go there sometimes to eat but I haven't been there in a while.

"Sounds good." I smile and we continue walking.

**We arrive at the Mystic Grill only to see Bonnie and Elena's brother Jeremy. **

Bonnie and Jeremy just happen to be dating but Jeremy wasn't always such a goody two shoes. He was doing drugs and drinking for 3 to 4 months but when one of his girlfriends died he decided to put his life on track. Bonnie was resistant with dating him at first but now she acts like nothing ever happened. I ignore that they are even there. Klaus and I walk up to the table and start playing.

"So I got this interesting phone call the other day." I start off the conversation.

"Oh yeah, from who?"

"I don't have caller id but when I answered there was no reply." I tell him then score a goal. "Ha I got it."

"Don't get too cocky I am a soccer player. As for the phone call Damon texted me your number just incase I wanted to check up on you but my sister got to my phone before I did. She was wondering who it was so she called it. When she heard your voice she was surprised to hear the voice of a female. She hung up and bugged me the rest of the day." He then scored on my goal. "One point for me."

"Why was she so surprised?" I asked, "I would figure that you have quite a bit of girl's numbers."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you are nice and lets be honest you're hot. I would think that you had every girl after you."

"Well you would think wrong but thank you for the compliment love. As for my sister she was surprised because although I have been on a few dates I have never been in a real relationship. There was no point on getting there number and if I did I would delete it but with you it's different. I don't know why it feels that way but I am really glad I had met you Caroline."

"I am too. I like hanging out with you, it always feels like an adventure." I say then shoot a goal. "I win, what's my prize."

"Whatever you want it to be." he takes my hand and kisses it. "May I suggest lunch?"

"Sounds awesome, I'm starving."

We ordered a burger each with some fries. It was so delicious and the company wasn't too bad either. His stubbornness led him to paying the bill, he promised next time I could pay but I have a feeling that won't be happening. I had an amazing time for the rest of the day.

We walk up to my door, "I had a splendid time Caroline. I really hope it was considered a date."

"As did I and I would say it was." I replayed with a grin on my face.

"Why didn't you let me kiss you this morning?"

"I was curious to find out how far you would go to gain my trust."

"Have I?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course Caroline."

"Than yes, I do trust you."

"Does that mean I can kiss you?"

"I guess you should find out" I tease and prepare myself for this emotional reveal.

He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. He is so close that I can feel his breath on me. I look into his eyes as he looks into mine then he begins to bite his lip. Once he lets go of his lip he also lets go of my hips. He then slowly moved his hands up my arms and gently holds my face.

He forehead is touching mind like how it was the last time but now. I can barely breath then he finally goes for the kiss. His lips were so soft and felt magical. I comb my fingers through his hair as he hold me close almost as he will never let go. His hands go from my face to down my back just exploring every part of me possible and I love it. The kiss continues to overwhelm me. Klaus then pulls away with me still wanting more.

"I had a fantastic times Caroline, I hope we do it again soon" he says while walking down the porch stairs.

"Well you do have my number so call me any time." I take a step down the staircase to give him one last peck. I retreat back and say the word, "Night."

"Goodnight Caroline. I hope you have a fine evening."

"Thank you."

I go inside to see my mother standing before me but instead of arguing I headed straight to my room and rested for the night. As I am about to go to sleep I go through all the amazing things that had happened today then finally pass out.

**As always thank you for reading and I hope you guys liked the reveal of the person on the phone. There is a lot more to come for this story so I hope you all stick around. As always thank you for reading and I hoped you are enjoying **_**Soccer Punk.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time on Soccer Punk Caroline and Klaus share an amazing day together with a final kiss. So now it continues. The characters come from the television show The Vampire Diaries but the story is my own creation... Enjoy 3**

* * *

"Caroline, get up this instant!" I hear my mother scream at the top of her lungs for me to hear her.

"Okay mom, I'm awake." I respond then go down stairs as fast as I could. "Is everything alright?"

"Why were you with Klaus again? I thought I told you to stay away from that boy."

"I did but I just ran into him mom. Calm down." I say loudly then regret it a second after. My head hangs down in shame that I just yelled at my own mother.

She continues with a soft voice, "He's a bad kid Caroline, I don't want him hurting you."

"Well you can't make that decision for me." I tell her with a calm voice but go back up the stairs with an anger march.

Why does she not trust me enough to take care of myself? I was resistant to be close with him because of the exact reasons why everyone else does. His past. My mother and other people of the community will always find the boys on that soccer team are egotistic and overall womanizers. Klaus is not like that, neither is Damon on that note. Too many assumptions are being made and sadly it's effecting what I have with Klaus. I get ready and head out the door.

"Well it's Monday and I just want to chill at home." I say to myself and I fall onto the couch and watch some television. Thank god it's summer! At that moment my cell phone starts ringing. Shit.

I answer the phone to hear a high pitch scream. "Hello?" I reply to get the person on the other side to stop screaming.

"How did it go last night?" Oh geez it's Elena. "I've been going nuts since I left you two together."

"Well I was going nuts when you left us. Really Elena? I was losing my mind on what to do next."

"What did you do next?" She asks and I could sense the smile on her face.

"We went out for the day." I told her truthfully.

Bonnie then cuts into the conversation. "You see Elena I told you I saw her and Klaus."

"Bonnie? When did you get here?" I ask her with confusion.

"I told Elena that I saw you two and she just wanted evidence."

"What happened?" Elena says anxiously.

"Well we played foosball, ate then we kissed.

"Wait what?" Bonnie yells at me. Shortly after Elena's high pitch screams return.

"Well okay," I replied. "Well if that is it I'm going to continue to chill out and forget that this conversation ever happened. Goodbye." I hung up the phone.

Of course that did not last long. My cell phone started ringing again so I answer. "Hello."

"Caroline splendid to hear your voice again. How are you?" He asks like he has something else on his mind that he needs to address.

"I'm fine. Are you alright Klaus?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm fine would you believe if I said I just really want to see you." He takes a sudden pause but continues, "I cannot get last night out of my head."

"Neither can I," I confess, "I was just about to put on a movie and chill out. Would you like to join me?"

"Yes, yes I would," he said with is warm voice. "What movie would you like to watch?"

"Well I wanted to watch a horror movie but I know some people are not into that stuff."

"Horror sounds good to me may I recommend The Possession? I have been wanting to watch it for a while."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that one. I wanted to watch it in theatres but never got the chance." I admitted and suddenly got extremely excited.

"I will see you soon then," Klaus said then hung up the phone,

As he was on his way I set up the movie. I waited and soon enough he arrived and rang the doorbell. I run to the front door and open it to see the beautiful that I had last gotten off the phone with.

"Hello Caroline," he says first.

"Hi," I answer back with a large smile. "I have the movie set up in the living room."

"Sounds fun."

"Really, a horror movie sounds fun?" I question him as a joke.

"Only if I'm with you." I melt as I absorb his words into my heart and cherish it.

"Well please come in." I say then took his hand and led him to the couch.

My couch was made for three so I sat on the far left cushion and he on the right. I faced him with my feet on the cushion between us. I pressed play for the movie and it started. At the beginning the movie was already suspenseful and Klaus did not make that any easier. He grabbed my feet at the very moment you hear the Big Bang in every mind crazy moment. He then moved to the seat where my feet were and played it over his legs. My heart starts beating so fast I could hardly keep track.

Only fifteen minutes after that Klaus leans to his left, puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. My head now rests on his shoulder with my arms wrapped around his one and I swing my legs over his and bring the bent and placed to my left.

"Are you enjoying the movie?" He asks just to see if I have become frightened.

"Yes, thank you for coming by the way."

"You're welcome and thank you for inviting me."

"No trouble at all." I turn to face him and he gives me a kind and soft peck upon my lips. I grin and continue to lay my head on his chest with his arm around me. Is there a more perfect place to be?

We continue to watch the movie and everything there was a pop up or a scare he would hold be tight and hold my head close to his. Each time he did that I wish he would kiss me again but he didn't.

When the movie finally ends he asks me. "Why do you like scary movie if you are so afraid if them?"

"Because it's fun to be frightened once in a while. It gives you a chance to test your limits."

"I see that as a reasonable justification," he responds with a slight nod. "So what is next on the list of fun things to do?"

"How about this?" I kiss him with a small pick, "and this," I kiss him again and again until with fall into a very passionate one.

His lips were on mine and his right hand crosses over to reach my face. Klaus grabs my hair and pulls it back gently; he moves his lips from mine to continue on my neck. The kisses led from the outer corner of my lip, to my cheek, all the way down to my collarbone.

I grab his head and bring it back in front of mine and start kissing his lips once again. I love this feeling of him being with me. I wrap my arms around his neck and slowly fall so we are lying down on the couch. His arms are on my waist and travels up my back.

"Caroline Forbes," my mother yells out, "what on earth do you think you're doing?"

"Mom, sorry I didn't realize what time it was." I got up and stood a few feet in front of my mom.

"What time it was? How about the fact that I told you to stay away from him," she points at Klaus, "multiple times and yet I still see you with him?"

"You have to get over the rumors he's really nice and sw..."

"Sweet," she interrupts me. "Oh no Caroline he is the opposite of that. He gets into fights and steals and you cannot join his little posy."

"I am my own person mom. Whether I am with him or not I'm not going to change!" I yell at her. I hate yelling at my mom but this time she really did deserve it.

"Look at you, you're already acting like a different person. Caroline you are better than this, than him." She points to Klaus again.

"Maybe I should leave love." Klaus speaks and I become embarrassed because we

were fighting about him meanwhile he was there the whole time.

"Yeah sure, I'll text you later." I walk him to the front door and say goodbye to him with a hug.

"Caroline we are not finished with this," my mother comments.

"Really because you just drove my boyfriend out of the house." Shit. Did I just really say that?

"Boyfriend? He took advantage of you. Do you not realize what I just walked into?"

"Yes mom, but do you not trust me enough for me to know that I was not about to take that step. I was not going to sleep with him mom. I know who I am and I know that I am not ready for intercourse. Do you not trust me?" I ask my mom wondering her response and her attitude towards it.

"Of course I trust you honey," she responds sweetly and comes in for the hug. "I just don't trust him and I'm worried about you. Just call off this relationship. Please?" She pulls away and looks at me.

I really do not know what to do at this point. Do I obey or disobey my mother? I like Klaus, I think him and me could really have something but my mother could also be right. Maybe I'm just not ready to be in a serious relationship and maybe Klaus is not the exact person I should be with. I mean I only knew home for what? Three days? It's just too much for my head to handle.

"Klaus Mikaelson is not good enough for you and it's time that you learned that."

"But mom..."

"No buts," she interrupts me. "Honey you are a beautiful, smart and an amazing young woman. Embrace that and find someone worth your time."

"Alright mom. I'll talk with him in the morning to tell him I'm done."

"That's my girl." She kisses the top of my head. We did not speak to each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

**The Possession is an actual horror movie and I thought it was totally awesome. So check it out if you wish. Sorry it's been awhile it's just I've been reading a lot lately and I didn't really know what to write. The next chapter may take a while as I try to sort out what I should do next. I know what I want to do with the middle and the end I just don't know exactly how to lead up to it. Leave some reviews on what I should do next and what you thought of this chapter. Have an awesome day and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time on Soccer Punk we find Caroline and Klaus having an amazing day together before her mom comes home and everything soon turned to hell. So now it continues. FYI I'm thinking most of you guys won't like this chapter but it's all part of the story. Oups... Enjoy anyway :)**

* * *

I wake up with my pillow still wet from the tears I had shed the night before. I take out my phone and text Klaus. 'Meetup? Need to talk.' That could have been the worse things to say but what else could I have texted him to make things any easier.

'Alright,' he replies. 'I will meet you at the cafe in 5 minutes.'

I grab my purse I head there as fast as I could so he wouldn't pay for me again. But as soon as I get there he had already arrived.

"Caroline, are you alright? You seemed a bit weird in your text."

"Well my mom and I got into an intense argument."

"Yeah that was crazy but I can't blame her for protecting you against the old me," he takes my hand and holds it up to his heart. "But I know we have something special."

"I did too," I reply and hang my head down.

"Did? What do you mean love?"

It's hard for me to continue but I do anyway. "It's time to stop this."

"No Caroline please."

"Can we please talk outside? Go for a walk?"

"Sure, why not." We go outside and walk on the track going around the soccer feild.

"Klaus I'm sorry. It's just we are two different people and it doesn't work out."

"Damon and Elena did. There are doing great and so are we." He stops walking then grabs my waist and holds me close. "Caroline do not doubt that even if you do this I will never let go. Remember this feeling of me holding you and the kisses we shared. You do not have to base you decisions on everyone else."

I pull away from him, "No Klaus I think it's time for me to leave."

"Caroline please," he attempts to grab my hand but I pull away.

"We are two different people. Everyone just expects too much from both of us." I start walking again. "I can't take the pressure!"

"Please Caroline? Don't leave." He finally gets a hold of my hand.

"I have to go. Just leave me alone." I let go of his hand and I start walking away holding back my tears and desperately trying to not look back. This is what had to be done, it was either going to happen now or when he broke my heart. It was better this way.

I finally got home and started crying my eyes out on the nearest pillow I could find in my room. It wasn't support to be this way but it was the best thing for me or so my mother said. My heart hurt so much I couldn't take the pain it was too much for me to handle.

I call Bonnie for some comfort.

"Hey Caroline, what's up?" She says as if she is not in the mood to talk to me but I continue the conversation anyway.

"I broke it off with Klaus." I say while my nose is still stuffed and tears come down my face from crying.

"Caroline you sound heart broken. I told you he was going to hurt you! Next thing we know the same thing is happening to Elena."

"No he didn't hurt me. I broke it off because you and my mom always do what is best for me. Now I listened but I'm not so sure if it was the right thing to do."

"Of course it was. You are two totally different people, it would have never worked out. Caroline you are a beautiful and amazing ballet dancer that has been working her whole life to achieve perfection. Meanwhile Klaus was just a nitwit that kicks around a ball and acts like an asshole. You were way too good for him and he is probably at home now realizing that he is nothing compared to you."

Although I did not see that the way she did it was obvious that the rest of the world thought so too.

"You're right." I say even though I don't think so. "Thank you for looking out for me." I hang up the phone.

"Geez that phone call did not make me feel better." I say to myself.

Soon enough I get a text from Elena. 'Meet at my place. Need 2 talk :/'

Oh no, was Bonnie right? Was Elena hurt my Damon? I cleanup my face and head straight to her house. I run over to Elena's house and knock on the door impatiently.

"Elena, what the hell is going on?" I ask her then I get a strange punch on my right arm. "Ouch!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yells at me furiously. "Damon keeps texting me because he is with Klaus right now. Poor Klaus is heartbroken."

"Really Elena? This is the reason why you called me over? We couldn't have talked on the phone?" I ask like nothing that she just said mattered.

"Caroline, are you not listening to me. Look at these texts." she scrolls through the text.

'He doesn't know what he did wrong.'

'He is upset and doesn't know what to do next.'

'Get Caroline to give you answers!'

'The poor guy is heartbroken over here.'

"Oh shit," I accidently say out loud.

"Yeah Caroline," she puts her phone away. "Why?"

We enter her house, go upstairs then sit on her bed.

"Because we are two different people and I was too much of an idiot that I did not realize it before."

"Are you kidding? You guys are awesome, I have never seen two people connect as fast as you guys did. And you know I will not take that as a reasonable answer."

"Alright you want to know why?" I close my eyes for a brief second then open them again. "It's because everyone else say that. That he is a bad guy and that will never change, that he's not good enough for me and that the fact that he will eventually break my heart. It's all there Elena, I'm just finally listening."

"No Caroline," she grabs my face so I look into her eyes, "listen to me now. You need to fix this thing with Klaus. You shouldn't listen to what other people say just block it out. Hey if it helps block me out to, if it gets you to listen to yourself and follow your heart. I know you have a thing for Klaus and he to you but this whole playing hard to get thing that's going on should not have even started. You are a beautiful and amazing person but life cannot always be perfect. You have to let in the bumps and the cracks in order to know what life and love is really about."

"Well Klaus and I will never have that. I've gotten over that and so should you."

"How about Klaus? Does it matter how he feels? How do you feel?"

"I'm angry, sad, confused but all of it no longer matters. Klaus will get over it and life a life with some other girl that he can use. So no, it doesn't matter how he feels because I was only a small useless part of his life. If that is all you wanted to talk about I'm going to go home."

"No, you're going to see Klaus and straighten this whole thing out."

"No I'm not because I'd rather not fall too deep like how you have." Elena's mouth drops I'm shock of what I just said but instead of stopping I continue. "When he breaks your heart into a million pieces I will be there to help pick it up because I am a good friend. And I don't set you up to be hurt."

I pick up my purse and leave the house. I regret most of what I said but it was too late now and it was time to forget. When I finally go home I just ate and chilled on the couch. I watched a movie and went on the Internet. It was like this for a couple of weeks I rarely talked to anyone and when someone tried to call me I wouldn't answer. I haven't gotten any calls from Klaus, I suppose it is a good thing.

I soon enough hear a knock on the door. Klaus? Shit was that him? I get up and open the door to see Tyler. I haven't seen him since the first day I met Klaus.

"Hey Tyler, what's up?" I say annoyingly.

"Hey I was hoping we could hang out. What do you say?"

I'm speechless. I really do not know what to say at this point. Did Tyler Lockwood just ask me out? But what had happened with Klaus cannot help itself from popping up in my head.

"I don't know Tyler I mean we aren't that close and I'm not really looking for anything." I truthfully say.

"I understand," I know he doesn't, "but just join me this one time then you can make the decision for a second date or not."

You know what fine, "Sure why not. Where would we go?"

"How about the art gallery? We can see great art and talk."

"Okay sure. When?" I ask just waiting for the moment to close the door.

"How about tomorrow afternoon? I will pick you up at 3 and we will go." he suddenly obtains a large smile on his face.

"Looks like I have just made your day."

"No," he says then I look at him confused. "You have made my whole life worth living."

"Oh," I accidentally say out loud. "You are so sweet. So I will see you tomorrow afternoon than?"

"Yes of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

With that he walked away and went back into his car. I'm shocked that he even drove here. Klaus literally lived 3 blocks away from me, there was no point to a car ride here. Whatever all I know is I am going out tomorrow with Tyler Lockwood... to an art gallery... yay? Oh gosh how will Klaus react to this. He never really liked Tyler in the first place because Tyler is a snobby rich kid who has daddy issues. So how will Klaus feel with this whole date thing and why can I not get him out of my head? Geez Caroline what did you get yourself into...

* * *

**Looks like Mr. Lockwood really has the hots for Ms. Forbes. But we can clearly see it is not returned. What do you think might happen next? How do you think Klaus is doing two weeks after the 'break up?' You guys will know more when the next chapter comes out. I hope you guys enjoyed that weird chapter and I hope I will be able to post again soon. Love you guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last time on Soccer Punk we saw Caroline going through with her decision to break it off with Klaus. As I said, not a lot of you were going to like that chapter but I got a lot of amazing reviews and ideas. The characters are from The Vampire Diaries but the story is my creation. So now it continues...**

* * *

I received a poor nights sleep and wake up the next day. The lack of sleep was probably karma telling me that I was wrong to go on this date with Tyler. But I had already agreed and it was too late. I was going to continue my day as I always did but today I decided to work on the ballet choreography that we had worked on in class. As I step through the doors of the studio I find Tyler playing the piano. He notices me when I take a step forward.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey back," I reply. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you here in a while."

"Well I figured I should practice seeing that I am playing for your recital."

"Right, well good luck with that. I'm going to practise elsewhere, I will see you tonight."

"Alright," he says then continues to play.

Wow he didn't even put up a fight. I forgot about practicing and just headed home. This is going to be one disappointing day. I head home for a time of going on the internet and chilling out. At least that is what I was doing before I had to get dressed. I am dressed waiting for Tyler to come but he is already in half an hour late. I wait a little while longer when I finally heard a knocking on the door. Finally it was already 3:45 pm. I open the door not to see Tyler but to see Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him as I am shocked to see him in a suit.

"I have been disappointed for days now to have not received a call or any type of contact from you. So I decided to come over and show you why you had chosen me in the first place." Klaus smiles but behind his head I see Tyler pull up in his car and come towards the door.

"Well that is sweet but I kind of have other plans," I say. Klaus turned around to see Tyler and his face turns from happy to disappointed. "I am sorry but we both knew that we were never going to work out."

"No love, you thought that." He says then turns around and walks away. "Nice to see you Tyler," he looks back towards me, "treat her well."

"I will," he responds. "Sorry I'm a little late."

"Tyler, you were supposed to pick me up at 3. What happened?"

"You know the usual." No I don't but I decided not to even bother questioning it. "Lets go then?"

"Sure."

"Where are you guys headed?" Klaus interrupts. "My curiosity gets the best of me."

"We are going to the art gallery." Tyler says as if he is annoyed.  
"Well we should go," I say. "Goodbye Klaus." I link arms with Tyler as we head to his car and drive off while Klaus still stood there at the steps of my porch.

"So what was Klaus Mikaelson doing at your house anyway?"

"I don't know," I lie. "I was just waiting for you when he passed by."

"Are you friends with him or something?" he says with mad and yet also confused expression.

"No, we just met a few times before but we never got close." I lie again.

"So are you excited?"

"Yeah," once again I lie. Not that I do not love art, I am just not completely thrilled that I will be there with Tyler.

We drive the rest of the way in silence. When we finally arrive I am breathless from the site of all the amazing art.

"It's beautiful," I say with an open smile.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Tyler responds.

"Thank you."

The rest of the date was boring. It is amazing to see all the beautiful art but it's not exactly a place for a first date. Plus Tyler knew nothing about art and the expression behind it. It wasn't until I saw one piece that really caught my attention.

It was a gorgeous painting called "My Love" It was a painting of a woman with long blond wavy hair and she is in the frame with a horse. There is no known artist, the painting is labeled anonymous. It was painted and put into the museum about a month ago. The woman is stunning she looked poised and happy.

"She almost looks like you." Tyler pointed out.

Oh my god, she does. "But why would a painting of me be here and who would have done it.

The thought bugs me for the rest of the day. At around 8pm, Tyler and I call it a night and I he drove me home. It only took about two seconds for my doorbell to ring again.

I go and open the door. "Tyler I thought..." but it wasn't Tyler. "Klaus, twice in one day. What's going on?"

"I just had to see you. I was surprised to hear that you were going to the art gallery. I do some paintings myself. Did you see anything interesting? Maybe a painting like this." Klaus passes me a rolled up piece of paper. When I unravel it I see a sketched that matched the painting but this one had more features on the woman's face.

"Tyler was right," I say. "The woman does look like me."

"The beautiful woman in it is you. My love." My body shivers and I have goosebumps easy seen throughout my arms. "Caroline I wanted to see you this morning to tell you something."

"Oh, what's up?"

"I had much time to think," he enters the house. "I though about us and what you had said. I just want you to know that I don't care about what other people think of me or us.

He closes the door behind him. "Caroline," I puts his head down. "I fancy you. Caroline. In fact, I am in love with you."

"I... I..." I fall silent. "I'm with Tyler."

"Now that is a lie and you know it." It was but I dare not to admit it. I just can't. "Why do you care about what others think of you? Of us?"

"I don't," I say.

"There! Right there is another lie. Why do you feel you should fall prey to what society feels is right? Because all I want to do is be with you and no one can change my mind about the that."

"How about you? When did you sketch this picture? The one in the museum was painted a month ago." I say realized how truly confused I was about this whole situation.

"The first time I met you was not the first time I saw you. I remember that day with a clearly. You were with Elena at farm where I was volunteering and you couldn't get away from the horses. You were just sunning. So when I went home I drew this sketch, next thing I knew I started painting. I sold it to make some extra cash but I never claimed it as my own."

"Oh," Geez I really am not sure what to say. I am unable to look up at him, all I can see now is the sketch in my hand.

"Even if everyone says we can't be together. I know that inside you, you are not worried about what everyone else thinks and I know deep down you long to have your perfect feather ruffled. You want this to happen... For us to happen." His arm wrapped around my waist and I couldn't help but fall into his grasp.

"I do," I finally say out loud. "I love you and I haven't stopped thinking about the day I told you to leave me alone. I regretted it and I missed you. I can't live without you Klaus." I let go of him and meet his gaze. "I just can't."

I lean in and kiss him upon his always soft red lips. I smile with the kiss, and allow him axis to explore my mouth and he takes it. I love this feeling that passes through me with every kiss and every touch we share. But then we both pull apart.

"Well I am aware that your mother should be home very soon. So I may have to take off before she arrives."

"Good idea," I pull away from a smile.

He opens the door, "I love you."

"I love you too," I say then close the door.

And here I thought that today was going to be a boring. I start giggling to myself. Today might had started bad but it ended on a good note. Elena will be thrilled, my mother and Bonnie will be pissed, as for Tyler I'm not exactly sure.

Oh well, you know what? Klaus was right, I should not care and now I don't. I just hope everyone will understand my choice and respect it. I want to be with him and I know he wants to be with me. Everything finally becomes clear to me and I know inside that everything will be okay.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I known that you guys liked this chapter better than the last ;) It was about time that Caroline admits her feelings towards Klaus. Now that Caroline is aware of how she feels how will she deal with the pressure of her friends and family? Guess you will have to wait :) Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
